


Creak

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Horror, M/M, character disappearance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tyler thought he was alone.





	Creak

CRRRRRREEEEEAAAAAK

Tyler’s head shot up from where he had been untying his skate as the sound of a creaking door ricocheted throughout the silent locker room.

He could have sworn that he was alone in the arena.

But then the click click click of footsteps echoed down the hallway approaching the locker room stopping just before the door.

And then nothing.

Tyler hobbled over to the door, one skate off, and peered into the hall.

Only to find nothing.

Odd.

With a shrug Tyler went back to his stall and resumed untying his skate.

CRRRRRREEEEAAAAK

Click,click

Click,click

Click,click

And once again silence.

Tyler finally got his skate off and went back to the door, only to find a empty hall. He reclosed the door with a click but hovered next it, waiting.

And he didn’t have to wait long.

CRRRREEEAAAK

Tyler wrenched open the door. Out in the hall that lead from the locker room to the ice, the fluorescent light were flickering wildly and the temperature had dropped dramatically. He had seen enough horror movies that he knew better to go out there.

He slipped back into the locker room when the lights shut off completely and something white, whispy and terrifying was rushing at him.

                                                                      ..................................

 

“Seriously, he was gone the entire night. Are you sure you haven’t seen him?” Jamie demanded as he and half the team headed for the locker room.

Jamie slowed down as he noticed the door was open slightly.

Not a normal occurrence.

Jamie cautiously approached the locker room, pushing the door open with the toe of his shoe. Inside at Tyler’s stall, his equipment was strewn about like he had been interrupted. But no other signs of Tyler were present.

                                                                     ..................................

It had been three days and still no signs of what had happened to Tyler had been discovered.

Jamie had needed to blow off some steam and had come to the arena to skate.

Not that it had worked.

He was in the locker room when he heard a long creak of the a door opening.

“Ty?” He called out, suddenly hopeful, heading for the locker room door. But that’s not what he found...


End file.
